


"Is that even possible?"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Striketober 2020 [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: First of a collection of drabbles for Striketober.Robin's knowledge of yoga has an interesting effect on Strike!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Is that even possible?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts), [lemon_verbena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/gifts).



> There's no logic or timing to these, I've just gone with whatever the muse has demanded!  
> Dedicated to my collaborator on this one - Lula and Lemon_Verbena for setting up the AO3 Collection!

Robin and Strike sat at their shared desk, laptop between them, scrutinising the rather explicit video that Barclay had taken with a long lens of Two Times latest girlfriend.

“Is that even possible?” asked Strike, head craned at an awkward angle.

Robin made a thoughtful noise.

“Yeah, if you’re into yoga…” she said simply, “Plow pose…I couldn’t manage it for that long myself mind you.”

Strike pressed pause, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks at the thought of Robin in the same position.

“Tea?” he asked, his voice slightly gruffer than usual.

“Thanks!” she smiled up at him, oblivious.


End file.
